The Marauders and The Golden Trio Unite
by kaykay844
Summary: James and Lily romance with a bit of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. The marauders meet the golden trio. Rated T just in case
1. The Lights of Time

**The Golden Trio and The Marauders Unite**

**The Northern Lights… In England?**

****

James Potter POV

"Sirius!" I yelled.

I was strung by my feet hanging upside down, and having just woken up, it wasn't fun. My room mates were sure having fun though, laughing until they puked.

"James….. You look… So….. Stupid!" Sirius wheezed between laughs.

That's when Lily walked into the room.

"Hey, what's going on! The rest of the house is actually trying to sleep you know!" she said angrily. Oh, did I forget to mention that it was Thursday morning at 3:00 AM.

Then she saw me. "Sirius! You good for nothing idiot! Let him down!" she said, now fuming.

"Why do you automatically assume that I did it!"

"Because you are the only one here selfish enough to wake the whole house up for your amusement!"

"Alright, alright, it was me."

"Yes, I know it was. Now put him down and go to bed!"

"Fine then. _Liberacorpus._" Sirius muttered.

I fell onto my bed with a thump.

"That's better. Now off to bed all of you." And with that Lily was gone.

"Nice girlfriend you got there James." said Remus.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"But we all know you want her to be" said Sirius tauntingly.

"And now I conquer with Lily, off to bed!" I said quite embarrassed.

"Alright then cranky." Remus said.

And incredibly we all fell asleep

* * *

The next few days passed rather slowly until the weekend. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was exited to go. The Marauders made their way through

the village when they spotted Lily walking towards them.

"Hi, would you mind if I spent the day with you all. Karina will not stop going on about how wonderful Adam is." She asked.

"Sure, welcome aboard." Said James, never taking his eyes off Lily.

The Marauders plus one trudged through the snow of January.

"What's that over there?" asked Sirius after peeling his eyes away from Zonkos.

"What?" asked James.

"Over there past the Hogshead, over the trees.

Where Sirius was pointing you could see colorful glowing lights just above the treeline.

"Let's find out." James said eagerly.

"All the way over there? Do we have too?" said Lily.

"Hey, you're the one who asked to come along today." said Sirius.

"I don't want to walk though. Oh, James will you give me a piggy back ride there. Pleeeeaaaasssseee!" she said sweetly.

"Carry you all the way over there, no way!" James said.

Lily leaned forward and kissed James on the lips.

"How about now?" she said, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Ok!" said James brightly, clearly still dazed from her kiss.

Remus, Peter and Sirius just laughed as Lily climbed onto James back.

"The power of love" Sirius muttered.

They started walking towards the lights. They soon reached the hills of rock.

"C'mon lets go" said Sirius who was already climbing up the first hill.

Everyone else followed closely behind. They soon reached the source of the light. They looked just like the Northern Lights.

"They're beautiful" Lily said entranced by there glow.

"I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling." Remus said backing away.

"Oh c'mon Moony. Lets just look around for a bit." James said.

The 5 teens looked around for about 20 minutes until they got bored.

"Lets go now guys. Lily?" said James.

Lily smiled and walked over climbed onto his back and they left.

"Hey, I don't remember him going to school here." said Sirius.

"Me either. And I don't recognize her either. Or him." James said, pointing at people.

"I don't recognize anybody here!" Lily said frantically. She then climbed off of James back.

Then Sirius accidentally ran into a boy who looked like he could be James twin.

"Sorry James." Sirius said.

"Dad?" the boy whispered looking at James.

"Harry what's going on?... Oh my god. Sirius" the girl standing next to the boy said.

"Wha… How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"First of all we go to school here and secondly why did you call him dad and how do you know my name?" Sirius said.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore. We need Professor Dumbledore." said the girl.

"Yeah. I think you're right Hermione. Ummm… Lets all go and see Professor Dumbledore." said Harry.

"Erm, why?" asked James.

"We'll explain once we get there." said Hermione.

The 8 of them (Ron, Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter) all ran back to the castle and to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wand!" said Harry.

They all filed up the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door.

"Ah, Harry, and Ron and Hermione as well. Who are your friends here… Wait. It can't be. I mean, how?" Dumbledore said.

"That's why we're here Professor. We don't know." said Harry.

"Alright, that's it! What is going on! Who are you, and how do you know us?" said Lily a bit angry now.

"Miss Evans, I assure you that we have a quite lengthy explanation for all of this. However first, I believe introductions are in order." Dumbledore said politely. "Harry, if you will."

Harry first looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded, and then introduced himself.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am, believe it or not, your son." He said looking at James and Lily. "And also your godson." he said now looking at Sirius.

"WHAT!" said Lily. "I think I would know my own son if I saw him. And I don't even have a son. And what do you mean that he is the father!" she said looking at James.

"Ok. Well, what year are you in here?" Harry asked.

"Our 5th year" supplied Sirius, who still looked dumbstruck at Harry's introduction of himself.

"Well then. You are 21 years in the future. I am your son and also in my 5th year. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We are the Golden Trio. You are the Marauders, correct?"

"Yes, we are. And how did we end up in the future?" asked James who was clearly still trying to get over the fact that he had a son.

"We aren't sure. What were you doing before you ran into us?"

"Well, we were looking at the lights near Hogsmeade."

"What lights?"

"They were past the Hogshead, past the hills just beyond the tree line. They looked an awful lot like the Northern Lights. We were there for about 20 minutes and when we left everything was different. We didn't recognize anything either. That' when we bumped into you." Lily explained.

"Oh my goodness! Professor, I've read about lights like those! They are called the Lights Of Time or LOT for short. They are lights that supposedly touch the earth one day each year for 24 hours. But they appear somewhere different each year. If you go inside the circle of lights it's like turning a time turner, only backwards! For every minute you are inside the ring, time turns forward one more year! They must have gone inside the ring for 21 minutes. And 21 minutes in the ring, is 21 years into the future! said Hermione proudly.

"The lights of time." Dumbledore muttered. "Yes, very well done Hermione." He said smiling at her.

"The lights of time! That is soooo awesome!" said Sirius.

"Well, now that that is figured out, thanks to Hermione of course, you will find that there is a room next to the 5th year boys dormitory with the name The Marauders on the door for the boys. For you Miss Evans, another bed has been placed in the 5th year girl's dormitory. Hermione you will act as Lily's guide until she knows her way around in this year and Harry and Ron, you will do the same for the Marauders." Dumbledore said. "Now I believe that you ought to get going."

Harry, recognizing the dismissal, led everyone out of the room.

The Marauders and Lily wanted to ask a million questions, most of them for Harry, once they were all back in the common room.

"Ok, it's late. Why don't we all get some rest and catch up in the morning." said Harry.

"But-" Sirius had began to say.

"No but's" Harry said firmly.

They all headed to their beds. Everything that the Marauders had, had already been put next to their beds. James laid down and tried to will himself to sleep, but failed. He knew it would be a long night.

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic so could you please review! I really want to know if you like it or not, so reviewing would be awesome! Should I keep writing? I probably will either way, but I would like to know if you are actually reading this or not. Ok thanks!**

**Bye!**

**KayKay844**


	2. No one said love was easy

**Chapter two: No one said love was easy**

James woke up the next morning with Sirius jumping on his bed, saying "James, James wake up, wake up! I don't know about you, but today I want to learn all about my godson!"

Then the night before hit him. Oh, that's right, last night I met my son. WHAT!

At that moment Lily came in. Again.

"Hey, get up! I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I agree with Sirius, I want to talk to my son today! He said that he knows of a place where we can go today and just spend the day talking."

"But I don't want to-" James began muttering before being cut off by a load of water in his face.

Lily had pulled out her wand and said _Augamenti_ causing a large stream of water to hit James full in the face.

"Hey you can't do that Evans!" James whined while jumping out of bed.

"One, speaking as your wife to be, yes, I can. And two, don't get used to calling me Evans much longer, it'll be Potter soon enough!"

As Lily left the room she was thinking 'Did I really just say that. Ok Lily. Do you like James Potter? Ummm… If I'm being honest, then yes. Do you love James Potter? NO! I mean no… not really… I'm not sure yet. Then why did you just say that! Because it's the truth! Now shut up conscience!

Lily walked out of the room leaving a dumbstruck James and a Sirius who was now laughing and prodding Remus and Peter awake.

Once everyone was awake, The Marauders and The Golden Trio went to grab a quick breakfast from the kitchens and to head to The Room of Requirement.

"This is incredible." said Sirius, not knowing what else to say, when they entered the room.

The Room had become a cozy little hang out area. There were at least 6 bean bag chairs several armchairs, several hammocks and a few footstools gathered around a warm fire that looked as though it had been going for hours. The floor had a nice thick carpet and the walls were the warm and inviting Gryffindor colors. There were shelves full of games and other self entertaining things throughout the room. One could probably come in and never be bored.

Everyone took a seat around the fire.

"Well, now that we are here I do believe that you five had a rather long list of questions to ask us. Mainly me." Harry added after a prod from Hermione.

Lily immediately began asking questions.

"When were you born?"

"July 31st 1980"

"Where are we now?"

"… Umm, right now… you are… dead." Harry whispered.

"Oh… no don't cry. I'm here, even if I _am_ young enough to be your girlfriend, not mother. Now, how did we die?"

"Well, you were hiding, from Voldemort, and he found you. Dad tried to hold him off, but he couldn't, so Voldemort killed him. You had me upstairs, I was one year old, trying to protect me, but he came upstairs. He wanted me, not you or dad, he told you to stand aside, but you refused. He killed you. Then he went for me. I was in my crib, not crying, and he said the words, but I survived. The curse rebounded and hurt him. I was left with nothing but a scar." At mention of his scar Harry pulled up his bangs to reveal the scar on his forehead. "He lost his body that night, became nothing but a mere bit of soul, but it was enough. He lived on. Last year he was resurrected. I saw him come back, but no one believes me except for my friends. He is waiting out there now for a chance to kill me, and its my job to destroy him. He is going to start another war, but thanks to our idiot of a minister, Fudge, no one is prepared.

The rest of the day was spent trying to console Harry as he told them about all of the things that he had done whilst at Hogwarts and, much to Lily and James anger, the Dursley's.

"I'm gonna go give that old man a piece of my mind, sending you there to live with those horrid muggles." muttered James, his anger now no longer even attempting to be controlled.

They had already been forced to gently knock Lily out, just to stop her rampage.

"Ennervate." said Hermione softly. "Are you alright Lily?"

"ALRIGHT! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY AND ASK IF I'M ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA KILL DUMBLEDORE! KILL HIM WITH HIS OWN WAND!" Lily rampaged on.

It was a good thing that the room was sound proofed.

"Mum! If you keep going on like this then I will have to knock you out again!" said Harry forcefully.

"Right then. Sorry dear. But I am still going to give him a piece of my mind."

"You mean we. He's my son too." said James.

"As long as something bad happens to that old tater tot, I don't care who does it!"

"Tater tot?" asked Hermione giggling in a very un-Hermioneish way

"Yep. Tater tot, chicken roast, white asparagus, bloody broil… Can you tell that I'm hungry?"

"Excellent point, lunch do you think?" asked Ron, who was always hungry.

"Alright lunch time, but then Dumbledore's office." Said James, glaring evilly, almost daring someone to contradict him.

"Lunch, and then Dumbledore's office. Sounds good to me." said Hermione, who fully supported the anti-Dursley side.

"I'm all out shocked about Sirius." Harry said grunting.

"I know, you would think he would have had a bit more control." said James.

Harry and James were lifting Sirius off of the floor planning to carry him to lunch, and wake him up where he couldn't yell. After finding out that he was alive and at Grimmauld Place, but Harry still lived with that muggle scum, Sirius screamed and yelled himself hoarse. Hermione had stunned him after the first 2 minutes when he had refused to stop.

They reached the Great Hall, where they woke Sirius who had ceased yelling when he realized that the whole school was watching.

True to his word, after lunch Harry led them all to Dumbledore's office and knocked very loudly.

"Ah, Harry and company, come in won't you." Said Dumbledore, politely as ever guesturing inside.

Lily was the first in, followed closely by Sirius and James.

"Well, you certainly look like a cheerful bunch." Dumbledore said after taking a look at each Lily, Sirius and James faces.

"CHEERFUL BUNCH! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU WILL DIE TODAY! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SAY YOU LOVE HARRY! YOU DO NOT SIR!" began Lily.

"I AGREE WITH YOU… MOSTLY, BUT I AM ALIVE AND HARRY ISN'T WITH ME! YOU OLD NUT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Sirius added.

"NOW LISTEN HERE DUMBLEDORE! IF YIOU DON'T SEND HARRY TO LIVE WITH SIRIUS OR REMUS OR PETER OR REALLY ANYONE OTHER THAN THE DURSLEY'S I'LL TAKE HIM BACK TO MY TIME WITH ME! AND I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME!" finished James.

This whole time Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore had been quiet.

"So this is about the Dursley's is it?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon spectacles at them.

"YES IT BLOODY WELL IS ABOUT THE DURSLEY'S! HOW COULD YOU!" James said quite heatedly.

"Yes well Harry is with the Dursley's because Petunia gives him your blood protection that you gave him when you died." Dumbledore said while looking at Lily.

"What protection?" Lily asked.

"When you died, you died for Harry. James died for you. By sacrificing yourself, by refusing to stand aside when Voldemort wanted Harry you gave Harry a protection with you love for him. Petunia is your sister, so the protection runs in her blood. Therefore, Harry must stay with Petunia to ensure that the protection stays in place."

"Well I still don't like it." James imputed.

"I don't much either, but it is necessary to keep Harry safe."

"Fine, but I am going to warn those idiots to be nice to Harry or I'll have Sirius drop by for a visit…" James trailed off, now daydreaming.

"Ok guys you've made your point, lets go." Harry said speaking for the first time.

"Fine." said Lily, James and Sirius.

They 8 of them left Dumbledore's office in defeat.

Lily couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned until she finally gave up and went downstairs to the common room. She was quite surprised to see another person there.

"James?" she said looking at the back of his head.

"Hi there Lily. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not a chance there was way too much on my mind. You?"

"Me too. Blood protection or not, I can't believe that Dumbledore left Harry with those poor excuses for people. No offense."

Lily snorted and then said "None taken James. I hate those people as much as you do, if not more."

"How could you hate them more than I?"

"You didn't spend 24 hours in labor with him, did you? From what I've heard, it's not fun."

"No, that's true I suppose. Erm… do you want to go to the kitchens to get some hot cocoa?" James asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Lets go then."

They two of them left the common room through the portrait hole and headed to the kitchens. James tickled the pear on the picture and opened the door behind it. They both got some hot cocoa from the house elves and sat down to enjoy it.

"This is almost kinda fun." Lily said laughing softly.

James listened to Lily's laughter. It rang like bells. Not the loud obnoxious ones, the small soft ones that rang the sweetest sound.

"Yeah it is. I just can't believe I have a son." replied James.

"We" Lily corrected, regretting it just as it came out of her mouth.

James was staring at her, astounded.

"We" he said.

They both stared at the ground for a while they finished their hot cocoa.

"Shall we go then" James asked, for it was almost 4:00 in the morning.

"Mmhhmm."

The two walked back in silence, though not an awkward silence, just comfortable.

"Goodnight James." Lily said, heading for the girl's dormitories.

"Goodnight Lily." He replied.

"I love you" James added under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Lily said looking concerned.

"Nothing" James said.

After Lily left James started thinking 'Ok… so… you like her. Obviously. You love her? Maybe. You certainly enjoy her company. Yes. Could you live without her? No. So you love her? No. Yes… I mean,' "I don't know" he said sighing. 'Be honest. Yes. Good boy, now off to bed.'

James then left not planning on being up before 10:00.

"WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS!" James yelled.

"What! I just told Harry, Ron and Hermione that you love Lily."

"I can't believe you! I can't _believe_ you!"

"What is this all about" snapped a bleary eyed Lily who had just entered the common room.

"I can't tell you, now let me hex Sirius!"

"No way James" said Lily. "No way"

Just as James was about to hex Sirius anyway, Lily yelled "Protego!" creating an invisible wall between James and Sirius.

"What was that for!"

"You don't have to hex him, just talk it out."

"I don't know or care if talking works for you Evans, but I am going to hex him!" James yelled walking towards Sirius.

"NO!" yelled Lily stepping in front of James.

"Move Evans! I don't need _your_ help!" James said angrily.

"Fine then." Lily replied icily, stepping out of James way.

Lily turned and left tears now streaming down her face just as Sirius got bat bogey hexed.

'Why does his opinion of me matter so much?' she thought 'Why? Because you're in love' her conscience told her.

Lily wasn't sure of anything but the fact that she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget

Lily didn't come out of her room the next day. Hermione stood at the door for 2 hours trying to get her out, but to no avail.

Downstairs in the common room Ron, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were sitting and talking.

"Just go and apologize" suggested Remus.

"I hurt her way to much to just go and apologize." Said James glumly.

"It's a start. Whenever I do something to Hermione or Harry, I start by apologizing." Ron said blushing.

"Ron and Remus are right. You have to start somewhere." Said Sirius.

"You could give her flowers" suggested Peter, who didn't have much experience with girls.

"Maybe" James mumbled.

"You could give her lilies" said Ron, clearly proud of himself.

"Yeah mate, give her a bouquet of lilies and apologize" said Remus.

"Alright, I guess." James said moodily. He conquered a bouquet of flowers and headed towards the girls dormitories.

Just as he was leaving Sirius muttered "Changis heter pink".

James hair turned a bright pink color as he headed up the stairs. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Ron laughed quietly as they watched him go.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Quidditch Practice" Ron replied.

"That's good. It might be better if he's not here to listen to the fight." Said Peter simply.

"What do you-" Ron was cut off before he could finish.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" they heard Lily scream.

"Lily, I know I shouldn't have said that-"

"So you think that you can just come up here and apologize and everything will be fine!" Lily screeched.

"That fight" said Peter boredly, as though he had heard this before, which he probably had.

"And why does it concern Harry?" Ron asked over the screams of James and Lily.

"And what about Harry? You didn't think of that did you!" roared James.

"That's why." Said Peter still bored.

"Hmph!" said Ron, listening to the yelling upstairs.

James was walking upstairs with the lilies in his hand. Then he saw Hermione talking to Lily through the door.

"Hermione, where's Lily?" he asked timidly,

"Oh, she's in the dormitory. She flat out refuses to come out." Said Hermione.

"Oh… Lily? Will you let me in please?" James asked calmly. "I just wanted to- ahhhh!"

Lily had opened the door, pulled James in by the shirt and then shut the door again, all in about a matter of 4 seconds.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" she screamed.

"Lily, I know that I shouldn't have said that-"

"So you think that you can just come up here and apologize and everything will be fine!"

"No, I just thought that I would come and talk to you and we could figure something out."

"Well you thought wrong! I will **never** like you! I will **never** love you! And I will **never** marry you!"

"And what about Harry! You didn't think of that did you!" James roared.

"What about Harry?"

"He's **our** son. Which means…" James trailed off.

"The future can still be changed." Lily said, not screaming for the first time.

"No Lily –flower, it can't. This is the future." said James soothingly.

"Don't call me that, this is serious."

"No, Sirius is downstairs in the common room." Said James grinning.

"James!" said Lily, hitting James in the head with a pillow.

"C'mon, lets go downstairs." Said James offering his hand to Lily.

"No, I don't want to go down." Said Lily, burying her face in a pillow.

"OK"

"Sorry for snapping."

"Sorry for last night and yelling today."

"Its ok"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep"

"So sleep"

"I can't, that would be rude"

"Lily, go to sleep."

"Fine." Lily said.

James hesitated and then decided to stay and make sure she really slept.

"James, aren't you going to go downstairs?" asked Lily.

"Nope, I'm going to stay right here until I make sure you actually sleep.

"Sure" Lily mumbled.

James went over to lay down on the closest bed and watch Lily. Lily's breathing got slower and more even and James looked over to see Lily asleep.

"Sweet Dreams love" he whispered and walked over to kiss her forehead.

James fell asleep after watching Lily, neither one caring what would happen when someone found them or what the consequences might be. All that mattered was that moment and James' thoughts of how maybe this would work after all.

Hermione walked down the stairs.

"Hey, how are James and Lily?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I left after the yelling stopped."

"That was officially the shortest James-Lily fight ever. I'm shocked." Said Sirius.

"Maybe we should go check on them" said Ron getting up.

"No. They need to sort this out without our help" said Hermione.

"But what if-"

"No" she said finally.

"It's time for dinner, lets go." Said Sirius, always the first one to recognize dinner time.

"Does someone want to go tell them?" asked Peter.

"No. Lets go" said Remus.

The 6 of them left for dinner.

Lily and James slept for 3 hours. Eventually Hermione needed to change into pajamas, so she headed up to the dormitory.

"Err… Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ron, Harry!" she called over her shoulder, trying not to wake James and Lily.

All of the boys ran up to the dormitory.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

"Sirius!" Hermione scolded.

"C'mon lets wake them up." Said Remus.

"Aguamentai!" said Sirius.

James and Lily were drenched and **very** much awake.

"What was that for?" James asked angrily.

"You weren't waking up on your own." Said Sirius shrugging.

"Black, I'm gonna kill you!" said Lily.

James whispered something in Lily's ear. She smiled broadly.

"That works too!" she said happily.

"So which of you wants to explain this?" said Sirius sounding malicious and grinning evily.

James and Lily both turned to look at each other and gulped.

They were in for it now.

**Hello readers (she says weakly),**

**I do believe that an extremely extensive apology is due for not updating for so long, but I've had some stuff to sort out lately and I just haven't been finding the time to type. I have chapter 6 done already, but do you have any idea how boring it is to type up something that's already been written, very boring. Anyway, a stroke of brilliance came upon me today and I know exactly where this story is now headed, but I'm not telling.*laughs evilly* However I am going to be beginning to posting sneak peaks into the next chapter at the end of every chapter. Oh and by the way, thanks a million to those of you who reviewed and those of you who didn't, please review!**

**Anyway, about the chapter. I felt like there should be some more Lily/James, so that's what is there. I am also planning some Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione drama soon. And as soon as I get around to writing it, the whole story takes an interesting twist, very different.**

**Anyway, if you hate me, review. If you love me, review. If you can't decide… then I don't wait for procrastinators, get off my story!**

**Your very loved and not at ALL procrastinating author (you can tell by how long it took me to update),**

**KayKay844**

**OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Your preview for the next chapter. Here it is:**

**Lily hopped down the stairs to the common room the next morning. James was waiting for her.**

"**Lets go Lily." He said, offering her his hand.**

**She took it and said "Alright. I want to have a good seat for when Sirius admits his love for a Slytherin… and then Professor McGonagall. " Lily laughed.**

**Right then so KayKay is back and James does reply, but I don't think I'm gonna tell you what he says, sorry! Guess you just have to wait until the next update.*laughs evilly again***

**And again, Your very loved and not at ALL procrastinating author,**

**KayKay844**


	4. Brilliance and Triple Dates

Chapter 4

"Ok, so we stopped fighting." James began.

"And then I didn't want to go downstairs…" said Lily.

"So I stayed to make sure that she actually slept, when _I_ accidentally fell asleep…" said James.

"And never bothered to tell us." Sirius said, pouting.

"Ummm… James, and well really Lily too, when James walked up the stairs, Sirius turned his hair pink, so why isn't it pink?" Peter asked timidly.

"Oh, that was me. I changed it back before Lily dragged him in. I figured that he had enough to deal with." Said Hermione while Lily blushed.

James stomach rumbled.

"Err… well I'm kinda hungry so-" James began.

"We'll be going to the kitchens for dinner, bye!" said Lily quickly.

Lily grabbed James hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Well they sure left quickly" commented Sirius.

"Well Christmas is coming up, maybe we just need to give them a little push. Sirius, didn't you say something about enchanted mistletoe?" asked Remus.

"Why, I believe I'm remembering now." Said Sirius, his eyes lighting up.

"Perfect" said Peter.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"We have a little plan for Jily." Said Sirius.

"OK Jily? 5 more minutes on the name Sirius." Said Remus.

"Just come here!" Sirius said to each Ron and Hermione.

Sirius whispered the plan to them. When he was done Ron's eyes began gleaming.

"Bloody Brilliant." He said.

Lily dragged James out of her dormitory through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"Are we really going down to the kitchens?" asked James once they were in the corridor.

"Well of course, we're both starving, but then, the prank. And I have one addition." Lily answered, her eyes gleaming with something James very rarely saw.

After a speedy dinner the pair left the kitchens and went to the Great Hall.

"I'll take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You take Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Instructed Lily.

"What spells?" asked James.

"Anything to make sure that Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ron and Hermione have a most uncomfortable day."

"What about Harry?"

"He just stood there, he doesn't deserve punishment."

"True"

Once Lily and James were done in the Great Hall, they charmed the stairs, walls, suits of armor and best of all, classrooms.

"Tomorrow will be officially the best day ever!" Lily said while on the way back to the dorm.

"What makes it official?"

"I said it of course."

"Ah. Wake up early tomorrow, I want a good seat." Said James.

"Meet you in the common room at 6:00?"

"Deal, goodnight Lily-Flower."

"Don't call me that and goodnight James"

James kissed Lily on the cheek and Lily couldn't even fight her smile as she went to bed.

Lily hopped down the stairs to the common room the next morning. James was waiting for her.

"Lets go Lily" he said offering his hand.

She took it and said "Alright, I definitely want a good seat for this."

The pair left for the Great Hall, hands intertwined, worrying about nothing but the but the prank happening that day.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and went to go and sit with James and Lily. James smiled coyly and Lily was a perfect mirror of James the whole time.

About midway through breakfast Sirius stood up and walked over to a slytherin named Pansy Parkinson.

"I love you Pansy and I always will!" Sirius cried with a look of pure terror on his face.

Then he walked over to McGonagall, kissed her hand and said "You too my precious little darling" he said.

Hermione then stood up and walked to Snape. She took his hand and began to dance with him. Snape proved to be a very good dancer.

"That's it!" he snarled. "Granger, new kid, detention!"

Just then little slowly moving raindrops began falling from the ceiling. As son as a single drop hit someone they professed their love for another. James cast a bubble charm over himself and Lily so they never got hit.

The students, professors and even ghosts were now yelling "I love you!" or "C'mon I know a good broom cupboard for snogging!" in some student's cases. Lily and James sat there looking around and laughing.

After 5 minutes James lifted the spell.

"As awful as that was, that was bloody brilliant mate." Said Sirius.

"Agreed" said Remus, Peter and Ron.

"What was that for!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm guessing she doesn't agree" muttered Lily.

"Payback for waking us up last night." James said innocently.

"Sirius woke you up, not me!"

"Yes, but you called everyone into the room." Lily answered.

"Fine" said Hermione grumpily.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Dearest Harrykins got hit by a raindrop and him and Ginny ran out of the hall snogging, so probably in a broom closet somewhere. I'm so proud!" said James.

"Did you lift all of the spells or just this one?" Lily whispered to James.

"All of them. As fun as that was, I still want them speaking to us at the end of the day." James whispered back.

"Understood" Lily responded.

Harry came back an hour later with lip gloss all over his cheeks, forehead and neck. Sirius wolf whistled when he walked in.

"If you weren't my parents, I'd kill you for doing that." He said.

James chuckled.

"We know kid, we know." Said Sirius.

"Kid! We're all the same age!" said Harry.

"Mmmhhmm… All the same age" said Sirius dazed, as his eyes were following a pretty blonde across the common room.

"Sirius, we're in the future, let it go!" said Remus.

"Oh speaking of the future, any ideas on how we're getting back?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore told us 3" said Harry motioning to himself, Ron and Hermione "That he is working on a potion that will send you back. He said it would be ready by New Years."

"Excellent! Lily, James, Harry, why don't you grab Ginny and go on a double date! As a matter of fact, take Ron and Hermione too! We have some marauder business to attend to." Said Sirius.

"Without me?" James spluttered.

"Yep, without you, now Ginny!" Sirius called.

"Yes?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"You Harry, Ron, Hermione, James and Lily are going on a triple date!" said Sirius joyfully.

"We are?" Ginny asked as she was shoved next to Harry.

"I don't know-" Harry was cut off as Sirius shoved the 6 of them out of the portrait hole.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Not sure, but they're definitely up to something." Said James.

"Well in the meantime, kitchens?" said Lily.

She heard a chorus of sure's and yes's.

"Lets go then" said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand. Ginny took Harry's hand and Lily took James' as they headed down to the kitchens.

Once they were there James asked "So what was up with that pink toad lady in DADA and the no wands thing?"

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at seemingly nothing and Harry began to speak.

"Dolores Umbridge is a ministry assigned Hogwarts high inquisitor. She's inspecting teachers and believes that Voldemort hasn't returned and refuses to let us do magic. Horrid Toad." He said.

"She doesn't believe you!"Lily spat.

"No, she doesn't" said Ginny, her voice shaking with anger.

"And she used a blood quill on Harry for detention."said Hermione, showing James and Lily Harry's hand.

"The toad!" Lily screeched.

The rest of the night continued with dinner, hot cocoa, and plans to make life hell for the toad.

As soon as they were out Remus asked "Sirius, what was that for?"

"Christmas break is in a week and that enchanted mistletoe isn't going to grow itself"

"What's the enchanted part?" asked Peter.

"Once you're trapped under it you have to kiss to get out." Said Sirius quite evilly.

"That's brilliant. It'll move our cute couples along nicely." Said Peter.

"Oh yes it will" said Sirius.

Just then they heard a scream. A painstakingly familiar scream.

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I hit a writer's block and then I kept forgetting to post, uhg! I'm not so good at this whole posting on time thing. Anyway I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I probably won't have another post up anytime soon, but I have SOL's and with the end of school and everything life is hectic right now. That's not really an excuse but, I'm just saying. Anyway, I have the next chapter written, but it's not typed yet and I don't know when I'll have time to type it. I don't know, we'll see. Anyway, like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!**

**Click the pretty review button.**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE!**

**Soooo… Review!**

**Until whenever,**

**KayKay844**


End file.
